Sorry
by Anime-Yasha
Summary: Sequel to “With His Back to the Sun”. Tenten runs away, and Neji has to find her. NejiTen. Aoi EDITED


**Sorry**

**By: Aoi**

**Edit:** Okay, I went through and edited all my NejiTenten fics for Neji's B-day. Happy B-day Neji!

Disclaimer: Do you really have to ask?

Summary: Sequel to "With His Back to the Sun". Tenten runs away, and Neji has to find her. Neji/Ten, and possible others. Aoi

A/N: Aoi: Okay, here we go! Another Neji/Ten fic! Joy.

Tenten sat in the snow, just as she had for the past few days. It had been a week since she had talked to Neji after Lee's funeral, and she missed him. Even though he had said what caused her pain, enough for her to run away, she still loved him. _And I will always love you, Neji,_ she thought. As night settled in, she continued walking away from Konoha, from all of her friends, and from him.

"_I told you, Tenten, I do not love"_

The words still rang in her head. She continued walking. Now running, hoping to run away from all the bad memories. The tears streaming down her face burned her cold skin, and turned to ice as soon as they touched the frozen ground.

-:-

"Neji, have you seen Tenten lately?" the pink haired kunoichi, Haruno Sakura asked.

"No," he replied, not opening his eyes from his meditating.

"What do you mean 'No?' Haven't you guys been training?" Sakura continued. She was getting worried. Tenten had been missing for three weeks, and no one had seen her. Not even Neji. Tsunade hadn't seen her, or given her any missions. And she wasn't at home.

"No. I haven't seen Tenten since Lee's funeral."

"L-Lee's funeral?" she stammered. _So Tenten hasn't been seen_ _since Lee's funeral? Is she still that sad over Lee? Or- _

She remembered Hinata saying Neji had come home late that night. He said he'd been talking to Tenten. _Did he say something to upset her enough to make her run away? Erg… Tenten! Where are you?_

-:-

Tenten was sitting down again, munching on a few crackers she had brought with her. She wanted to save the larger items for later when she really needed them.

The ground was very cold, but she would rather sit in the cold then go back the Konoha. Then again, she didn't know the way back. _Oh man! How the hell am I lost! Grrrr…_ She threw a shuriken at a near by tree, but I bounced off. (Aoi: poor tree) _Am I that weak already?_ She got up again. _I can't be to far from somewhere. _She looked around for a moment. _So let's find that somewhere._

-:-

"What do you mean 'Tenten is missing'!" yelled an outraged Yamanaka Ino.

"I mean exactly what I said, " replied Neji calmly.

"Man! You are just a cold, heartless bastard aren't you? Do you even care that your only team mate is missing?" she was almost screaming.

He didn't reply.

"Ugh! I don't see how Tenten puts up with you! She must really like you- whoops!" she paused for a moment as if remembering something. "Uh… I just remembered! I have to go meet Shikamaru… uh… Bye!"

Neji watched her as she ran off. _Damn you, Tenten. Where are you? _He thought.

-:-

Tenten was trudging through knee high snow. _Where am I?_ She thought. _Has anyone even noticed I'm gone? Neji, have you?_ _Neji, help me. Please. I'm so cold… Neji! _Everything began spinning, black, brown, and white was all she could see, just the whirls of color. Then, slowly, the little color she had began to fade, and her world went black.

-:-

It was getting late, and Neji was cold, tired, and hungry. This wasn't all to new to him, but he had been looking for Tenten for days, and still hadn't found her. A few days ago he had given up pretending he didn't care, and went out to find her.

He activated his byakugan, again, and saw a small clearing up ahead. He scanned it for any sign that she might have been there. His eyes passed over a bumpy area in the snow where a bunch of tree roots jutted up. Nothing… _wait!_ There was a piece of pink cloth sticking out of the ground next to one of the roots. _Tenten!_

-:-

Tenten slowly came back into consciousness, as she felt the approach of an all too familiar chakra.

"Tenten! Are you okay?" a voice called. It sounded far away. She felt the snow being brushed off of her. _Have I been here that long? That I'm covered in snow?_

"N-Neji?" she managed to gasp out.

"Tenten!" as he said this a shadow crossed over her, and a warm blanket envelope her as he helped her stand up. The snow that still clung to her clothes and skin began to melt upon contact with the warmth. Her legs buckled, as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Tenten? Are you okay? Answer me!" he sounded worried.

_Is he really that worried about me?_

"I-I'm okay," she managed to get out, before passing out again. Only this time, Neji caught her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her making sure the blanket was still there to keep her warm. _She could at least have brought a coat._

"I'm sorry, Tenten," he murmured. "This is all my fault. If… If only I had told you how I really felt. You wouldn't have been sad. You wouldn't have left. I'm sorry, Tenten." He kissed her forehead gently.

-:-

Later Tenten woke up in a warm bed, with covers pulled up to her chin. She was no longer cold, or feeling sad. Actually, she felt rather happy.

"Ugh," she moaned, sitting up. She was in beige and black colored room with little furnishings, and it was kind of dark.

"Where am I?" she whispered, swing her legs out of the bed. She still had her clothes on, but they had dried already.

"You're in my room," came a voice from the door. Neji stepped into the light.

"Ahh! Neji! What are you doing here?" she said, almost screaming.

"I told you, I live here. This is my room," he replied, calmly.

"Why am I in your room?"

"Uh…" he sighed. "You ran away, and everyone began to pin it on me. So I went to find you."

"Oh. Then how come I'm not at my house, or the hospital? Why here?"

He didn't reply.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay… that's all," he said, kind of sheepishly. They both blushed.

Neji walked over to the bed and sat next to Tenten.

"So…Are you feeling any better?"

"W-What?" _Great! Now I sound like Hinata. _"Oh! Yeah! I feel fine."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence.

"Tenten," he said in a strangled tone. "I… I'd just like to say… I'm sorry for what I said to you, back at Lee's funeral."

_He's never said sorry before has he,_ Tenten thought wryly.

"It's okay Neji, I know you didn't mean it." She said with a small smile.

Another awkward silence took over.

"Neji," she said turning to face him. "I-" but she never finished because his lips instantly pressed against hers. Her eyes widened. Neji, the Hyuuga Neji, was kissing her! Tenten! She had never felt happier. But soon it all ended, when Neji pulled away, slightly blushing.

"I… uh… sorry," he muttered.

As he was turning away, she grabbed his wrist and gently kissed him. His arms folded around her, as the kiss deepened. After a few minutes they broke apart, gasping for air. He pulled her into a hug, and she snuggled closer to him. They soon fell asleep, just enjoying each other's company.

**Fin**


End file.
